


i won't beg but please stay

by i_like_how_you_smell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_how_you_smell/pseuds/i_like_how_you_smell
Summary: "Two old sweethearts who fell apartSomewhere long agoHow are they to knowSomeday they'd meet againAnd have a need for more than reminiscin'."





	i won't beg but please stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit im so sorry

Oikawa wasn't expecting this. He came here to clear his mind, but now he even got more confused. He's crying waterfalls while looking at his best friend who's just staring at his crying state.

Oikawa never went to Nationals. Not even once. He always loses, but he never lose his cool. But this, this is more heartbreaking than any other loss. Iwaizumi Hajime just confessed to him, and it hurts him because his sister, Oikawa Toori, likes his best friend too.

He don't know what to do. His sister is head-over-heels for Iwaizumi, and he also likes the boy.

But there is one way to settle this;

"I'm so sorry, Iwa-chan." he apologized then walked away.

 _Just stop me. Stop me from leaving. Tell me those three words again, I'll fight for us, even if it means that I'll hurt my little sister. Stop me, Iwa-chan. Please_.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Four.

Five.

Ten.

Iwaizumi didn't stopped him. Oikawa disappeared in his sight. He turned away from him and walked away. Away. **_AWAY._**

That's when Oikawa looked back but he only saw Iwaizumi's figure, walking away from him. He smiled as more tears fell from his eyes.

"So that's your answer, huh?" He whispered and left the place. He bit his lip to avoid his tears to fall, but, they still did. A sob escaped from his mouth.

Oikawa, for the first time, lost intentionally. He gave up, for the first time.

Let it sink in. _He lost._

 

-

 

Oikawa is standing beside her sister who's wearing a very shinning ang beautiful wedding dress, staring at her happy and contented face as she recites her vows to his soon-to-be husband, none other than, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

When he found out that they are engaged, he left Tokyo in an instant and flew his way back to Miyagi while listing a hundred ways to kill Ushijima in his mind. But, he accepted it the moment he saw his sister's face when she happily told him that she's going to be married.

Oikawa's expecting Iwaizumi to be her groom since Toori said that she'll do everytging for Iwaizumi to notice her but eventually failed.

 _"Iwaizumi-kun told me that he have someone else already in his mind and heart. So that means I already lost."_ That's what his sister said to him that day.

That is also the day when he regretted everything. He shouldn't have walked away that day. If he didn't, maybe he'll be with his Iwa-chan.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest announced and smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Ushijima kissed his sister. After that she turned to him while he pretended to gag earning a laugh from his sister.

"Tooru-nii!" she yelled and ran to his directions.

"Careful, Toori." Ushijima said in a monotone voice but he sensed concern in it making him smile.

Oikawa spread his arms so wide as his sister jumped in it. He hugged her tightly. Toori leaned in his ears and whispered.

"I'm going to tell you something later okay? Don't be surprised." She said nervously and went back to his husband, leaving Oikawa confused.

The reception is held in a simple hall. Their theme is Sakura flowers, which what his sister wants. There is this falling Sakura petals the moment they stepped inside the hall making everyone drop their jaws.

"Nii-san."

He turned to his back and saw her sister, still in her wedding gown.

"What are you going to tell me, Toori-chan? And no, I'm not going to marry anyone yet–"

"Is it true that you rejected Iwaizumi-san for my sake?"

Oikawa's smile faded as he stared at his sister's serious face. Seems like, she knew this all the time. But he never told anyone that it's for his sister.

"H-how did you know?" He asked with shaking voice. Her sister sighed and stepped forward. She smiled sadly

"Remember the day I told you that Iwaizumi rejected me because he already have someone he likes?" She asked and he just answered her with a nod. "He said and I quote _'I like your brother, Oikawa-san. But he rejected me the other day and it looks like you are the reason why. I can't accept your feelings, I'm sorry.'._ After that, he left me there." She explained.

"Why?"

Toori looked at his older brother's sad face, making her guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why now? Now that I already forgotten him and what we had. If you only told me earlier, I should have fix it." He said with eyes brimming in tears. He clutched his heart. "Do you know how hard it is to walk away from him just because of the thought that I'll hurt you if I accepted his feelings?" He cried.

"I'm so sorry! I was so selfish that day and decided not to tell you so that we will all suffer for not getting the love of our lives. I don't want you or him to be happy while I'm sulking in the corner." She said, preventing her tears to fall. "I want to cry but Wakatoshi paid a big amount for my makeup and I just cannot waste such money." She joked before grabbing the near tissue box. She looked up and wiped her tears carefully.

"Tooru-nii, I'm such a bitch for this but can you forgive me?" She asked with a soft smile.

He gladly smiled back.

"Of course. You are my little sister." he said.

Toori smiled. The heavy thing in her heart is now gone. She looked at Oikawa's back and smiled wider.

"You came."

"Of course. I cannot miss Shittykawa's sister being his rival's bride."

Oikawa froze. He know that voice. That familiar, insulting voice. He knew it very well, and that nickname. Oh, it's been years since he last heard that.

He turned to his back and saw Iwaizumi, wearing a tuxedo making him look so manly.

"Iwa-chan." He murmured and hastily wiped his tears.

"You cried?" Iwaizumi scoffed. "You're such a pussy so your new nickname will be Pussykawa." Iwaizumi said earning a laugh from him and his sister.

"Talk. I'll be with Wakatoshi." She said and left.

A very awkward silence embraced both of their presence. They just watch the dancing couples while soft musics are being played. He don't know what to say. It's been years since they last seen each other and that last was when he walked away.

"How are you?" Iwaizumi asked, catching him off guard.

"Uhm, I'm fine. Happy for my sister." He answered.

Another awkward silence enveloped the place. He should have answered in a way that their conversation will continue for a little longer. But what can he do? They are not the same high school volleyball players like before. They grew up.

"Oikawa, I know this is very awkward for the both of us but let us endure this for the sake of your sister." Iwaizumi said, looking at her sister who's happily feeding Ushijima with their wedding cake.

"I can't help it. I feel bad." Oikawa said and look at him.

"Don't. It's been years, Oikawa. Get over it." Iwaizumi said and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You talk like you don't like me anymore." Oikawa murmured.

"I actually still."

Oikawa looked at him.

"But we can't," he said and looked at Oikawa. "I'm going abroad. They offered me something I couldn't reject." He explained.

Oikawa sighed. There is it again. The fast heartbeat that instantly turned into a excruciating pain. It felt like someone just grabbed his heart and tried to take it away from him.

"Can this be the part where everything starts to get better?" He asked. Iwaizumi looked at him and saw a very painful expression of a guy as he averts his tears from falling. "You have my heart with you, please don't take it away." He whispered but Iwaizumi didn't heard it.

"Sorry. I don't have a choice. I never had a choice."

Oikawa looked at him angrily. His teeths are gritting, fists clenching, eyes buring with flames of anger.

"Oh sorry. I just realised that I was never a priority. I was never a choice." He said and wiped his tears with his wrist. "Please don't go where I can't follow you." He whispered again.

"I'm sorry–"

"I can't take it. Please, no more. It hurts."

It's been years. The feelings are still inside them. Still inside in their hearts. In obliviousness, they cherished the feelings, not letting a few to flew away. They just grew up. They changed some of their appearance, their voice. But same feelings. And that's what makes it hurts more.

"You're making this hard for me." Iwaizumi blurted out.

Oikawa gave him a smile.

"Sorry." He said and wiped his face clean with a handkerchief that he readied in case that he'll cry in the middle of his sister's wedding.

"You told me that it's something you can't reject right? Go for it. Maybe, I can wait for another bunch of years." Oikawa said catching Iwaizumi in surprise.

_"No, please don't go. I need you. I longed for this. I can't wait for another set of years for you to come back. Please changed your mind."_

"Oh, okay. I'll be leaving tomorrow in the morning. You'll really wait?" Iwaizumi asked. "It'll be a very long wait."

"I can! Just promise me that you'll come back." Oikawa said.

_"Please no. Please. Stay."_

His heart yells the opposite thing his mouth was saying

"Thank you."

Oikawa's heart broke in a million pieces. How can someone's resoectcul response can be this heartbreaking?

"Hey, can you call me that again? Before you leave, I want to hear it again." Oikawa asked.

"Hear what?"

"Call me those insulting nicknames again. Please sugarcoat it a little."

Iwaizumi smiled.

"I'll miss you, Thrashykawa."

Oikawa smiled with tears falling like waterfalls.

"Me too, Iwa-chan."

 

**_FOUR YEARS LATER_ **

"Tooru-nii!"

The pretty brunette smiled the moment he heard his sister's voice. He saw her with her twins, Tooru and Toori. She really named them after the both of them. Ushijima can't resist his wife charms after all. ~~Also, because they are the Oikawas~~

"Toori-chan." he smiled.

"Yaho~" Toori showed him her peace sign while grinning. "Anyway, how's it going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Iwaizumi. You couldn't contact him for how many months now?"

Oh. How many months was it again since their last call? Eight? Nine? Ten? A year? Their last talk was just telling each other how they miss their presence, saying sweet nothings and how is it been. The last i miss you. The last hello. The last i love you. The last goodbye.

"I called their agency last night, since he always tell me not to call someone close to him. The guy told me that Hajime moved out eight months ago, and flew to another country." Oikawa smiled.

Imagine his shock when the guy told that to him. He don't know how to react. Should he be sad? Angry?

"Oh that asshole. I should ask Wakatoshi to spike his face when we see him. Will that be okay?" Toori asked and he just laughed.

It hurts. That's all he can say. The pain is unbearable but he can't cry. He want to cry his eyes out but he can't. There are no tears falling.

Toori and the twins stayed a little longer before kissing him goodbye. He's alone now. Again.

"Oh, Hajime. I'm giving you a week to contact me. If you didn't, I will set you free, like what I did years ago." Oikawa whispered.

_But, he never came._


End file.
